Welcome To The Land of Chibi
by Holly Rose E
Summary: As the title suggests, the digi's are chibi's!! Everything is not as it seems - pink bunnies are not scary, chili beans are like jumping beans, a doll is related to Chuckie...


First off, this is not mine. This belongs to a friend who refuses to post it. I for one, thought it was EXTREMELY funny, so I posted it for her!  
  
  
  
BY: freeze-storm  
  
Once upon a time, in a land of chibiness, lived six Digidestened, Tai, Matt, Davis, Willis, Izzy, and a bug. Oh ,wait, the bug isn't a Gundam pilot. Okay, once upon a time, in a land of chibiness, lived five Digidestened each around the age of five except Davis who was unusually six at the moment. Let's just say it was his birthday last week.  
  
"It was my birthday last week?" Davis repeated.  
  
"Don't disturb the narrator!" Matt shouted.  
  
"Sorry," Davis smiled in his cute chibi way brushing his hair from his eyes. "Stupid hair."  
  
"Don't say stupid, Davis. It's not a nice word," Willis warned.  
  
"Who says! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Matt jumped around the young blonde pilot.  
  
"Daddy! Matt said 'Stupid!' Daddy!!" Willis whined yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Willis said 'Stupid!' "  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Shut up! I'm watching the microwave cook my lunch," Tai warned holding a water balloon in his hands. "If I hear another word out of anybody, you'll get it!"  
  
All four chibi fell quietly to the ground. Neither of them said a word. The microwave buzzed it's annoying buzzing, cooking sound calming the boy watching it. Around and around his lunch spin.  
  
"Boo yah!" Izzy shouted falling into the room from the ceiling.  
  
"Izzy said a word!" Matt shouted.  
  
"Huh?" Izzy blinked in a cute chibi way holding tightly on his stuffed panda bear.  
  
The microwave dinged.  
  
"DING!" all five chibi shouted.  
  
Tai used his small hands and picked up the hot bowl of boiling water. Annoyed, he ran over towards Izzy planning to dump it over his head.  
  
"Tai! It's dark outside!" Matt hallowed running to close the curtains.  
  
"Ahh! The dark!" Tai shouted throwing the boiling bowl in the air and frantically running around to search for light.  
  
"Watch out behind you, Tai! There's a ghost!!" Matt shouted elbowing Davis in the stomach.  
  
"Boo. Boo. Boo. Bow wow." Davis mumbled.  
  
Flying into the air, the bowl floated for a couple of minutes before crashing down on its prey. Terrified, Willis ducked under the table hoping it would all be over with. The bowl tipped over turning upside destined to hit one of the four boys running around in the dark.  
  
"Help me! Help me! Help me! Where's my night light?" Tai shouted still frantically running around.  
  
"Where's the boiling bowl of water?" Izzy fearfully asked.  
  
"I think it's floating," added Davis.  
  
"Are you stupid? Bowls don't float. Hey, Tai, why were you boiling water for lunch anyway?"  
  
Matt screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Shut up, Matt! You are too loud," Davis screamed matching the yelling boy.  
  
"So are you!!"  
  
"You yelled in my ear!!"  
  
"HOW ABOUT THIS!!"  
  
"Matt, you aren't supposed to say 'stupid,'" Willis muttered from the table.  
  
"Where's my lunch?" Tai cried.  
  
Wondering where the bowl disappeared to, Izzy opened the curtains letting the sun shine in. Everybody looked around for the missing bowl. Until, Davis looked up.  
  
"Are bowls supposed to be stuck to the ceiling?" he asked pointing to the roof next to the hole Izzy fell through.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Willis blinked stepping out of the table.  
  
"So that's where my glue went," Matt exclaimed staring at the drippy sticky thing on the ceiling.  
  
"How did your glue get up there?" Willis asked.  
  
"How do you think Izzy was stuck on the ceiling during the beginning of this fanfic?" Matt answered.  
  
"I know! He was jumping in a trampoline and got stuck!" Davis shouted.  
  
"Now how am I going to eat my instant noodles without my boiling water?" Tai  
  
asked himself.  
  
"OH!!! INSTANT NOODLES!!" the four others shouted.  
  
"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Matt hopped around.  
  
"Matt said..." Willis shouted before stopping himself.  
  
"STUPID WILLIS!"  
  
"Uh, Matt."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
SLASH! The bowl fell from the ceiling on top of the American pilot's head. Willis laughed hysterically as the boy leaped around trying to put his head out. He thought that if boiling water touched anything, flames would appear and burn.  
  
"MY HEAD'S ON FIRE!!" Matt shouted running into Tai who was filling up another bowl of water.  
  
"Ahh!" Tai shouted grabbing a dish towel patting Matt's head.  
  
"Whoosh!" Izzy smiled running and tipping the newly filled bowl of water on the two boys.  
  
"IZZY!" Matt and Tai shouted now soaked in icy cold water.  
  
"That's what you get for saying stupid," Willis smiled to himself.  
  
"Hey Willis!" Matt shouted.  
  
"What? Ahh!" Willis cried.  
  
A huge galloon of water flew at the Arabian blonde boy also soaking him to the bone. Davis rushed over to his best friend holding a newly dried shirt.  
  
"Here, before you get sick," Davis warned.  
  
"This shirt looks like yours," Willis noted.  
  
"It looks like MINE!" Matt shouted.  
  
"It is. I stole it from you a year ago."  
  
"Take that!" Matt hissed picking up the water balloon that once was in Tai's hands.  
  
"No don't!" Izzy warned.  
  
Davis ducked as the water balloon landed inside the microwave. It exploded soaking the microwave's insides.  
  
"My poor MICROWAVE!!" Tai cried running to it and hugging the precious item.  
  
"Tai, did you know that if you stay near the microwave too long, you absorb the radiation causing you to glow," Willis scientifically pointed out.  
  
"Cool! Then I wouldn't need a night light!" Tai cheered.  
  
"Ahh!" Izzy shouted looking at the clock.  
  
"What?" all four boys asked.  
  
"It's time for Sora's tea party!!!" Izzy shouted running into a wall.  
  
"Ahh!!" all four boys shouted also running around slamming into the wall.  
  
Waking up from his recent injury, Matt rubbed his head having a major headache. He leaped out of the bed noticing Tai was still asleep beside him. Looking into the mirror, he started to take the braid out of his long hair and comb it. Changing his wet clothes, Matt reached into the closet and pulled out his favorite black shirt with a white bunny on it.  
  
"I think I should dress Tai, too. He needs to look nice for Sora's party no matter how much we all know we are going to hate it," Matt said to himself.  
  
Digging into Tai's drawer, he couldn't find anything except his usual clothes he wears every single day.  
  
"This guy needs a new style."  
  
Digging into his drawer, Matt picked out his favorite shirt and overalls that he knew would fit Tai. Carefully, he dressed Tai trying not to disturbed him. Smiling from his achievement, Matt decided to go dress the other boys for Sora's tea party. He grabbed an armful of clothes from his closet and dashed into the two other bed rooms waiting for him.  
  
Seeing that Willis and Davis were still passed out from their wall injuries, Matt sneaked into their room. He and Tai shared a room while Willis and Davis had their own room. Izzy had a room all to himself because he claimed to have a pet snake that would bite anybody while they were sleeping. Also he never got along with anybody and threatened to cut off Matt's long hair.  
  
"Stupid," Matt whispered checking if Willis was awake.  
  
The blond boy rolled over to his left side as Davis began to snore.  
  
"They're asleep," Matt noted to himself.  
  
He took a shirt, sweatshirt, shorts, and yellow goggles dressing Willis up. Quietly, he sneaked to the other side of the bed and dressed Davis in a new kindergarten uniform he planned not to wear. It was the only thing that was bigger than Matt.  
  
"Stupid, Davis. It would be easier to find something for you if you weren't so big."  
  
The boy sneaked out of the room and headed towards his last prey.  
  
Before stepping into the death trap, Matt grabbed a pair of his special shoes which allowed to stick to any walls or ceilings. Step by step, he climbed up the wall and opened the door entering inside. On the ground he saw something move in the shadows and a pile of old food.  
  
Clothes were scattered around the floor and weapons, too. Hanging from the ceiling was Izzy fast asleep in his hammock. Matt crawled across the ceiling over the boy's hammock. There he dressed up Izzy with his last clothes. Quickly he rushed out.  
  
Matt proudly sat by the front door and positioned his hand over the button that would awaken all the boys in their rooms. He pressed the button and waited to be praised by his job.  
  
"MATT!" Izzy shouted running out of his room.  
  
"No need to thank me," Matt smiled.  
  
"You fart head! Where are my normal clothes?"  
  
Izzy stood there looking cute upset with a huge black puffy hat and a huge white outfit over his small skinny body. His hair was braided with the famous Matt touch.  
  
"I look like a marshmallow!!"  
  
"No you don't, Ascot," Matt teased.  
  
"Ascot? Who the heck is Ascot?"  
  
"Izzy said a bad word."  
  
"HECK!"  
  
"Hell!"  
  
"Matt!"  
  
"Ascot is from Magic Knight Rayearth. You should know where you come from Ascot."  
  
"The name is Izzy!"  
  
Yawning sleepily, Davis and Willis stepped out of their room awaken from Matt and Izzy's shouting.  
  
"Willis! Davis!" Matt shouted.  
  
Davis blinked adjusting the white hat over his head. He stood there skinny in black shorts and a white shirt with a red bow, similar to the uniform Li and Eriol. Willis adjusted the goggles over his head looking like the young Digimon Tamer, Takato Matsuda.  
  
"Matt, where do you get clothes like this? AND WHY DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M SOME KIND OF SAILOR OR GOING TO KINDERGARTEN!!" Davis shouted.  
  
"You are going to wake up, Tai," Willis warned.  
  
"Too late. I'm already awake," Tai mumbled stepping out of his room.  
  
"Blue's Clues. Blue's Clues. We will find paw print, that's the first clue, and put it in our notebook because it's Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!" Willis rang skipping around Tai.  
  
"Here's the mail. It never fails, It makes me want to wag my tail. MAIL!" Davis shouted.  
  
"Hey bark for us, Blue," Izzy taunted.  
  
"Don't make me bite you," Tai growled.  
  
Half sleep with his hair over his eyes, Tai was wearing a cute light blue t- shirt and blue overalls with Blue's Clues on it.  
  
"Hey, Matt! Maybe you should have dressed him up as Steve!" Willis joked.  
  
"NO!" Tai shouted running through the door away from the crazy four pilots.  
  
"What's his problem?" Izzy asked.  
  
"I don't know but I think those clothes fit him," Matt sighed.  
  
Running all the way to Sora's palace, Tai stormed in knocking everything down in his way. Sora, unusually, was matching Tai by wearing a pink Magenta shirt and overalls. She stared at him as he practically tear down her whole palace.  
  
"Tai!" she shouted.  
  
"They are trying to turn me into Steve!" Tai cried with tears in his eyes.  
  
"They are just mean boys," Dorothy mumbled fixing her hair.  
  
"You mean three mean boys and a boyish girl," Hilde giggled.  
  
"I thought you liked Matt," Yolei teased.  
  
"Well," Hilde blushed.  
  
"Hide Tai! I hear them coming!" Catherine shouted.  
  
Tai ran and jumped into the pile of stuffed animals in the corner of Sora's room.  
  
"Mama," a doll cried.  
  
"I'm not your Mama," Tai shouted at it.  
  
"Mama."  
  
"Stupid doll."  
  
"Mama."  
  
"I'm a boy!!"  
  
"Mama."  
  
"Dada."  
  
"Mama."  
  
"Sora is your Mama. I'm your Dada."  
  
"Mama."  
  
"Really Tai?" Sora cried for joy over hearing his conversation.  
  
"NO! I didn't mean it! Go away! Girls have cooties," Tai hissed throwing the doll like a bomb.  
  
"Mama."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Mama."  
  
"Let's play Blue's Clues and try to find out how to kill the doll."  
  
"Don't Tai. She's just a baby," Sora said.  
  
"Mama."  
  
"It's a toy!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Mama."  
  
"Is not! She's real!"  
  
"Mama."  
  
"Argh! I'll put that toy out of its misery!!" Yolei shouted throwing the doll out the window.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"Huh?" she said looking out the window.  
  
"It's dangerous throwing toys out the window. Somebody might get hurt!" shouted Matt with the annoying doll in his hands.  
  
"Mama."  
  
"My Daddy always tells my sisters never to throw their dolls away," informed Willis.  
  
"Mama."  
  
"That's nice," Izzy mumbled.  
  
"Mama."  
  
"I got a question," Davis asked.  
  
"You always have a question!" Matt shouted.  
  
"Does that doll wet itself?"  
  
Eyes widening in horror, Matt threw the doll over the fence hoping to never see it again.  
  
"Mama."  
  
All three digidestened ran for their lives up the long flight of stairs to Sora's room.  
  
Davis was fast asleep on the grass. The doll landed over the fence still crying it's cry. A young Lady Meg looked at the toy while Cody floated in the pool.  
  
"Mama."  
  
Bang! Young Lady Meg shot the doll in the head.  
  
"That wasn't very nice."  
  
"What did you say?" Meg asked dropping the doll in the pool.  
  
Watery, thin red stuff leaked from the doll. Its cheery smiled transformed into a mean grin. It floated towards Cody.  
  
"That wasn't very nice."  
  
"How do you shut this thing off?" Cody asked picking up the doll.  
  
"I don't know," Meg replied. "I shot it in the head."  
  
"Ouch! It bit me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The doll bit me!!"  
  
"Duh! What do you think? I'm not alive?"  
  
Dropping the doll, Cody and Meg ran inside the house hoping the doll would leave them alone.  
  
"Mama." It called out walking after them.  
  
Davis started snoring on the grass as everybody rushed down to watch him except Matt. He was in Sora's room digging for a toy to play with. Willis poked the boy with a stick. Davis snored. Izzy threw a rock at his head. Davis snored. Izzy took scissors from his pocket, ones he was saving for Matt, and poked Davis with it. Davis was quiet.  
  
"You killed him!" Willis shouted pushing Izzy.  
  
"Did not!" Izzy pushed back.  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"ZzZzZzz."  
  
"He snored, he's alive!" cheered Willis.  
  
"I wanted to kill him," Izzy mumbled.  
  
Sora took a brush out of her pocket and brushed Davis's hair. Davis snored. Yolei took lipstick from her pocket and put it on Davis. Davis moved and snored.  
  
"Davis looks beautiful," Catherine giggled.  
  
She picked a pink flower and place it in Davis's hat. Davis moved. Izzy thrower another stone at Davis. Davis was quiet. Izzy poked him with scissors. Davis was quiet.  
  
"I finally killed him!" Izzy shouted.  
  
"You aren't supposed to kill people! I'm telling Daddy!" Willis shouted.  
  
"I didn't kill him. Look he's moving," Izzy smiled moving Davis's arm.  
  
"You moved it!"  
  
"I didn't kill him!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"At least Davis died pretty," Catherine giggled.  
  
Sora looked at the sleeping boy closely and felt him breath. She smiled and added a little blush on him.  
  
"Now Davis is prettier," Catherine smiled.  
  
"He's still alive. Let's bring him upstairs and dress him up," Sora snickered.  
  
All the girls lifted up Davis. He was surprisingly very light for a boy at his age. Sora tried to carry Tai once but she could barely lift his arm up. All the girls were glad Davis was so skinny.  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
Tai still hiding in the pile of toys hoping Matt would no get any closer. Matt picked up a pink fairy and tossed it behind him not caring where it went. He found pink stuff, pink stuff, and more pink stuff.  
  
"Why does all her stuff have to be girl stuff?" Matt sighed.  
  
He moved from her closet to the pile of toys in the corner of the room. Tai pulled his legs closer to his chest and hoped the boy would go away.  
  
"Pink. Pink. Pink. Hey! Look! Something blue!" Matt shouted poking at something.  
  
Tai annoyingly backed away not liked being poked. Dup poked him again and again and again.  
  
"Pokey. Pokey."  
  
"Bark! Bark!" Tai shouted sounding a lot like Blue.  
  
"Blue's Clues!" Matt shouted poking the boy object harder.  
  
"Grrrr!!!"  
  
"Ahh! It wants to bite me! Pokey. Pokey." ::pokes pokes::  
  
Tai grabbed the most scariest looking toy in the pile. He raise up his hand and started growling and shouting.  
  
"Bunny!" Matt laughed.  
  
"Grr! Argh!" Tai continued to shout.  
  
"Cute bunny! Good bunny!" Matt shouted taking the toy from Tai's hand and hugging it.  
  
"Lookie bunny, you are on my shirt!"  
  
"Stupid Sora."  
  
"You aren't supposed to say stupid!! Did too!" Willis shouted from outside.  
  
"Will that boy ever shut up?" Tai wonder to himself.  
  
"Bunny! Bunny! Yay! Kitty!" Matt shouted picking up a kitty cat. "Meow."  
  
He reached into Sora's closet and found little kitty ears and placed them on his head. Tai tried to sneak away hoping to jump out of the window.  
  
Just then all the girls come in carrying Davis with them. Matt got on all fours and crawled around brushing against each of their legs meowing.  
  
"Matt kitty!" Hilde shouted petting the boy.  
  
"Dude! I'm awake!" Davis finally shouted standing up.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
Willis and Izzy could still be heard shouting from the ground. Davis rubbed his eyes feeling something all over his face. Tai slipped behind the door hoping everybody was stupid enough not to see him. Davis touched his lips.  
  
"AHH!!" Davis shouted scaring everybody.  
  
"Ahh!!!" everybody shouted except Tai who bumped his head against the door.  
  
"I'm a girl!!" Davis screamed looking in the mirror.  
  
"Davis is pretty," Catherine repeated.  
  
Davis grabbed the closest thing to him and started wiping his face off. Matt stared in horror tackling Davis to the ground. Davis pushed back as both boys where wrestling on the ground.  
  
"You killed Mr. White Fluffy Bunny!" Matt shouted stuffing a pink pony in Davis's face.  
  
"I hate bunnies!" Davis shouted.  
  
"You made him all multicolored!!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault! Those girls put stuff on me!!"  
  
"Tai!!" Sora shouted quickly catching him before he ran out of the door.  
  
"Dam-" Tai shouted.  
  
"Dang!" Willis shouted from outside. "Did too!"  
  
"Did... Aye! I can't win!" Izzy shouted jumping over the fence.  
  
"Isn't the killer doll over the fence?" Willis asked himself before heading upstairs.  
  
Officially bored, Tai ran for his life away from Sora's death grip. Sad she reached out for him but barely missed him. She fell to the ground and stared crying as Matt and Davis rolled pass her. The multicolored bunny was some how attached to Matt as it too went rolling pass Sora.  
  
"No more fighting!!" Willis shouting running into the room tripping over Sora.  
  
"Wahhh!!" She cried louder as the blonde crashed into her.  
  
"Sorry," Willis replied.  
  
Grabbing the multicolored bunny, Sora threw it at Willis's head. Willis ducked as Matt saw the bunny fly through the window and over the fence.  
  
"Bunny!" Matt shouted jumping out the window and going after it over the fence.  
  
"Isn't the killer doll over the fence?" Davis asked himself. "Oh, well. I win!"  
  
Sora was still crying on the ground. Annoyed Dorothy walked up to her and kicked her in the back. Sora continued to cry louder. Willis looked out the window hoping to get a view on what was happening over the fence. Digging through Sora's pile of toys, Davis pulled out a gray shark toy. Tightly he hugged it and fell asleep standing up.  
  
A huge flash was coming from the kitchen. Everybody left Sora's room and ran to the kitchen.  
  
Tai was standing a huge mess in front of the microwave. Smoke was everywhere and Tai's nice overalls and t-shirt was all burned... technically it's Matt's but anyhow... Inside the microwave was something small. Tai smiled innocently brushing his hair away from his eyes.  
  
"Tai, what happened?" Willis asked grabbing a towel and brushing off Tai.  
  
"Sora's microwave is mean to me. I was just trying to microwave a chill bean," Tai explained.  
  
The chill bean was alone in the microwave still glowing from the microwave.  
  
"Tai if you were hungry, I could have cooked you something. I'm 9 years old so I know how to cook by myself," Yolei sighed.  
  
Willis tossed the towel finished cleaning Tai off as the chill bean began to move and jump. Everybody backed away from the chill bean.  
  
"I will kill you!" the chill bean shouted.  
  
"Ahh!" everybody shouted running out to the garden and jumping over the fence.  
  
"Isn't the killer doll over the fence?" the chill bean asked himself chasing after them.  
  
"Mama."  
  
Cody was high up in a bookshelf throwing several heavy books at the living dead thing. Meg was up in the bookshelf with him wanting to throw something at the killer doll. She gave Matt a mean look. Matt backed away from Meg and the edge of the bookshelf holding on to Izzy. The bookshelf had four people on top of it and one killer doll chasing after them.  
  
"Ahh!" the rest of the party shouted running into the room.  
  
"Mama."  
  
"I'm Dada," Tai shouted at the toy.  
  
"Mama."  
  
"She's your Mama!"  
  
"Mama."  
  
"Haven't we gone over this already?"  
  
"Mama. Dada."  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"She isn't supposed to say Dada," Sora explained.  
  
"She isn't?" Tai repeated dropping the doll from his hands.  
  
"That hurts, Dada," the doll cried.  
  
"Ahh!" Everybody shouted running up the bookshelf.  
  
"Matt!" Tai shouted almost falling off the bookshelf.  
  
"Tai!" Matt shouted hugging Tai.  
  
Tai tossed Matt so he would be hanging over the edge of the bookshelf. Everybody was clinging on to somebody except Izzy who threatened that if anybody touches him, he would kill them with his scissors.  
  
"Mama," the doll replied climbing up the bookshelf.  
  
"Ahh!!" everybody shouted.  
  
"Mama," it grabbed Matt's leg.  
  
"Ahh! Save me, Tai!" Matt shouted kicking the evil doll.  
  
The front door open letting the light in shining a bit of hope. Everybody looked towards the door hoping Davis would be there with some kind of weapon.  
  
"Not to fear! The Chill Bean is here!!"  
  
"Ahh!!"  
  
"Chill beans gives me gas," Matt confessed still trying to kick off the killer doll.  
  
"Mama."  
  
"Listen up, Dolly. It's Dada!!" Matt shouted.  
  
"You die!" the chill bean shouted climbing up the bookshelf.  
  
Slowly, he climbed up reaching the doll's leg. With all it's might, the doll tried to kick it off while trying to hold on to Matt's leg. Matt with all of his might tried to kick the doll off while clinging to Tai. Tai with all of his might tried to get him off.  
  
"I need to kill the children!" the bean shouted.  
  
"I got here first!" the doll hissed.  
  
"Oh, yeah!"  
  
"Yeah!  
  
"Oh, yeah!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The chill bean ate the doll. Everybody screamed. The chill bean climbed up Matt's leg from inside his pants.  
  
"Ahh! It's going to do something nasty I don't want to think about," Matt shouted.  
  
"Get rid of your pants!" Hilde suggested.  
  
"Yeah, you would like me to do that, wouldn't you?" Matt mumbled.  
  
"No. Without your pants, the bean would probably fall off, too."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Matt removed his pants and was only in his black bunny shirt and bunny boxers. The door opened again. Davis was standing in the light with the shark tucked under his arm.  
  
"Never fear! Davis is here!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"I need my pants!" Matt shouted not wanting to fall.  
  
"Now what's the problem," Davis asked walking closer to his friends.  
  
SQUISH! Davis looked under his shoe and shrug his shoulder hugging the shark toy tightly.  
  
"Problem solved," Davis fell asleep.  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
"Hey! You can't end the story! I still don't have my pants!!" Matt shouted.  
  
"The story writer could do whatever she wants to do," Willis scolded.  
  
"Stop acting like an angel boy!" Matt ripped off Willis's pants.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Willis tried his best to cover himself up hiding his pink boxers. Matt burst out laughing as Willis searched to find Matt's old pants to put on.  
  
"They are normally white but my sister washed them with my dark red baseball cap. That's why my shirt is also pink!" Willis shouted.  
  
Tai walks by with a sign.  
  
"The Real End"  
  
…Davis snores…The bookshelf finally collapsed…Catherine walks by with a bigger sign…  
  
"The Final End" 


End file.
